Eyes Wide Open
by Hermsrocks4563
Summary: This year starts out horrible for Hermione with Ron dating Lavender, but things start to turn around when all the boys at Hogwarts suddenly like her. Hermione takes matters into her own hands and trys to make Ron jealous. RonHermione with some HarryGinny
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger is having the worst day of her life. The one and only boy she had feelings for, had been snogging Lavender Brown. How could he? Hadn't he noticed that I've feelings for him? I mean, I ASKED him to Slughorn's party! Well, it is Ronald Weasly we're talking about, he wouldn't see a woman in love with him if she was right under his nose. Oh, that's right, I AM right under his nose and he doesn't know I'm in love with him. I guess he doesn't think about me like that. I really thought he DID have feelings for me, I mean come on! It was like he had a HUGE sign around his head, saying 'I love you, Hermione Granger'! In the fourth year he got all jealous about me going with Krum to the Yule Ball! He said I was fraternizing with the enemy! How more jealous can you get? In the fifth year, he got REALLY mad when I was writing Krum and even got mad when I said Harry wasn't a bad kisser! Maybe all of this is because he thinks of me like a sister and doesn't want me to get hurt. Oh, God, I hope not! I have such strong feelings for him that I think I am just going to DIE if he doesn't see me in that way! Maybe I should just leave him alone and never talk about my feelings for him-

"Hermione?" asked a caring voice.

Oh crap, I don't want Harry to see me like this! "Hey Harry!" said Hermione as she wiped he tears off her pale face.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why would you even ask?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I saw Ron and Lavender in the common room, I'm sure everyone did, but anyways I saw you run out of the common room and I want you to know that he doesn't care about her! He cares about you!" Harry told his friend as he ran to her side and held her, as she had started to cry again.

"I thought...," Hermione started, "I thought that he liked me"

"He does! He loves you, Hermione! It's just that something happened to Ron yesterday and him and Lavender just sorta happened" Harry explained.

"What happened, Harry? What possibly could have happened to get Ron and Lavender together?" Hermione asked as she looked at him with red, wet eyes.

"I can't tell you Hermione; let's just say that it hurt him very much, okay?"

"If something happened with Ron and he got hurt, why wouldn't he tell me? I am your best friend right?" Hermione asked again.

"Of course you're our best friend, but it's Ron's decision to tell you, not mine" Harry told her with a gentle voice.

"Fine, I just hope that he really will TELL me! I'm DYING of curiosity" Hermione told him.

"There's my Hermione! She's back to her old self and nosy as ever!" Harry laughed.

"Harry! I am not nosy! I'm just…just…um…just…" Hermione went on.

"Just what?" asked Harry.

"Curious! I'm just curious!" Hermione told him.

"Think what you will, Hermione!" Harry (yet again) laughed.

"Can we just go back to the Common Room? I'm sure they'll be done eating each others' faces by now!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Yeah, they most likely are, but don't you want to fix your face first? I'm sure you don't want people to know about that you were crying over Ron!" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea" Hermione agreed as she took out her wand and whispered something Harry could not hear.

Harry didn't understand. Hermione was smart, talented, and not to mention beautiful. Sure, in the past she had her moments where she wasn't the prettiest, but over the summer that became different. She had grown taller, had gotten a lighter shade of brown hair which wasn't bushy OR frizzy, and she even got BOOBS!!! She was beautiful and all the guys wanted her. Sometimes the girls got so jealous because of her looks that they wouldn't talk to her for days and Hermione had no clue why. Hermione, as smart as she is, had no clue the amount of beauty she had. She didn't even need make-up to look beautiful, unlike some of the other girls at Hogwarts, including Lavender Brown. The only thing Lavender had against Hermione was that Ron was quite mad at her at the moment, and most likely will be for awhile, but Harry could tell that Ron desired Hermione. When she would walk by, he would stare at her with such passion that it made you want to melt.

"Harry? Earth to Harry? You in there?" asked Hermione while she laughed.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, I just spaced out there for a moment" Harry explained.

"Its okay, happens to me all the time" Hermione smiled.

"Well, anyway, it's getting late, why don't we go back to the common room?" Harry asked as he extended his arm for her to put her arm through.

"I'd be delighted, Mr. Potter" Hermione laughed.

As they were about to open the door to leave the empty classroom, the door suddenly opened to reveal Ron and Lavender holding hands.

"Oh what do we have here?" Lavender asked, the evil visible in her voice, "You two just enjoy a long snog?"

"What are you talking about? You know for a fact that Harry and I are just friends!" Hermione said, her voice firm.

"Then what were you doing in here?" asked Lavender.

"We were just talking!" Harry said as he looked at Ron to reassure him that nothing happened.

"Oh? Is that why you two lovebirds are holding hands?" Lavender asked, once again.

"We're not holding hands! And we're not lovebirds!" Hermione told her as she let Harry go.

"Sure looks like it" Lavender snickered.

Hermione looked at Ron and saw that he was looking back right at her. He had a confused look on his face, she didn't know if he believed Lavender or not. She gave him a pleading look and for a moment she saw his face soften and even smile at her.

Lavender must have seen this for she grabbed Ron and roughly kissed him on the lips. Hermione could have thrown up if Harry hadn't grabbed her and dragged her to the common room.

"Harry? What happened back there?" Hermione asked as she fell back on a chair.

"Lavender thinks we're dating" Harry said softly.

"Oh, that's great! Gossip Girl a.k.a. Lavender! She's gonna tell everyone we're dating when we're not!" Hermione moaned.

"Yeah, that's not good. I mean, everyone will think we're dating!"Harry said.

"Good job Harry! State the obvious!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Harry laughed back as he hit her with a pillow.

"Speaking of pillows…I feel don't feel like sleeping in the same room as Lavender. I wonder if I could sleep with Ginny in her dorms" Hermione said hopefully.

"She probably won't care, go ask her" Harry suggested as he pointed Hermione towards Ginny, who was talking to Dean Thomas in the corner of the room.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Hermione told him

Hermione walked up to Ginny and saw her flirting with Dean. She didn't want to interrupt, but this was sort of important.

"Hey Ginny! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Yeah, sure Herms! I'll be right back, Dean" Ginny said.

Hermione and Ginny walked silently away from the crowd of people and before Hermione could say anything Ginny quickly said "Hermione I am so sorry about my brother! He is a totally jerk!"

"It's okay Ginny! You don't have to apologize for your brother, but maybe you can let me stay in your dorm with you tonight?"

"Of course Hermione! I'll be great, we'll have a little sleepover and everything!" Ginny squealed as she clapped her hands.

"Thanks Ginny, you're the best!" Hermione said as she hugged her friend.

"Tell me something I don't know!" laughed Ginny.

"Come on, let's go get my stuff from my room" Hermione told her friend.

"Okay, let's go" Ginny replied.

As the two girls were walking up the stairs to Hermione's dorm, Hermione noticed that Ron and Lavender were back. Lavender was gossiping to her friend, Parvirti Patil, most likely about herself and Harry. She saw that Ron was sitting on an arm chair watching them go up the stairs. That's really creepy, Hermione thought. Why is Ron ALWAYS watching me? I hope he's not a stalker or something…

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted for they had gotten to the 6th years' girls dorm. Hermione and Ginny quietly walked in, trying not to disturb the very few girls that were sleeping in there.

"Ginny, can you grab my pillow, blanket and sweatshirt that are on my bed?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Hermione, you don't need the blanket, we have an empty bed since Prudence Everworth didn't come back this year" Ginny whispered back, in a sad voice.

"Oh, Okay, then just grab the pillow and sweatshirt while I get some clothes" Hermione said.

"Okay, Hermione will do" Ginny replied.

About half an hour later, Hermione was all packed. She had two medium-sized bags and the pillow. Hermione grabbed the largest bag and put it over her shoulder and then grabbed to the pillow. Ginny picked up the smaller bag put it over her shoulder, just as Hermione. They opened the door and stepped out, went down the stairs to find that some of students had gone to bed. The only ones remaining were: Harry, Ron, Lavender, Parvirti, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Even though the crowd had shimmered down, the noise was still pretty loud. There was cursing coming from Harry and Neville, who were playing Wizard's Chess. They was laughing coming from Seamus and Dean. There was OH MY GOD's coming from Parvirti who was reading a book and of course kissing noises coming from Ron and Lavender (which Hermione tried to block out as much as she could). Everyone was doing what they were doing except Seamus and Dean when Hermione and Ginny came downstairs. Dean walked up to Ginny and started flirting with her and Seamus walked up to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione" Seamus greeted her.

"Hey Seamus" Hermione replied with a smile.

"So where you going with all those bags? Thought you could spend the night in my room, huh?" Seamus smiled back as he took a step closer to Hermione.

"You know Seamus, I would, but I going to be with Ginny tonight, sorry" Hermione laughed.

"It's okay Hermione. You can always bunk with me another night" He said, as he AGAIN took another step forward.

Hermione was quite a where that someone was watching them now. She could feel their eyes on her.

"Um, Okay Seamus. Sleep tight!" Hermione said softer, as he stepped closer. She could see that his eyes were on her lips, but frankly she didn't care.

"Oh, I sure will, Hermione, and every minute I'll be dreaming of you" He whispered to her, and she was sure no one else heard what he was saying because they were so close that their noses almost touched.

After that, Seamus just walked away, leaving Hermione in a very shocked state.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione laid in her bed, thinking about Seamus

Hermione laid in her bed, thinking about Seamus. Seamus was _defiantly _flirting with her. She didn't understand why. He _was_ cute. She smiled, but she thought he like Lavender. Well, he was basically in the same situation as she was in. They both liked someone that was in a relationship with another person. Hermione sighed, _Ron_. She liked him _so_ much, maybe even love. She remembered everything they used to do, they would have fun. She even thought that he had liked her back, but she thought wrong. She smiled again however when she saw his face, his smile. And that was the last thought that was down her mind before she fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione woke the next morning to the sounds of Ginny snoring. They didn't have class today so she didn't bother getting up yet. She sat there for what seemed like forever and then she looked at the clock. It read 9:00. She sighed and threw her covers off her. She took and quick shower and got dressed. She decided to wear short jean shorts with a hot pink tank top. She also wore dark brown flip-flops to go with it.

She laughed as soon as she walked out of the bathroom; Ginny was still sleeping, but this time with her mouth wide open and drool coming out.

_She probably is thinking about Harry. _

Hermione walked past her friend and all the other girls who were still in the dorm. She walked downstairs, planning to go to breakfast. She walked down slowly and noticed that someone was sitting her favorite comfy chair. She walked down a few more steps and the person seemed to hear her. He turned around and looked at her.

"Hey" he smiled as he got up off his chair with his hands in his pockets and walked up to her.

"Hey Seamus" she smiled back.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to you know, go for a walk?"

"You waited down here for me?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what time you got up so I got up and seven and waited. I'm so stupid, you don't even want to go with me," He said as he started to make away.

Hermione grabbed his arm, "I didn't say that"

Seamus smiled, "So you'll go with me?"

Hermione thought about Ron and Lavender. She didn't to get over Ron. She smiled back and said, "Of course"

**I am soooo sorry for it being so short, but at least its something right??**

**Well next chapter will be about Hermione and Seamus 'walk' and Ron's reaction when he finds out. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Seamus walked down the Hogwarts hallways in silence. Hermione noticed that Seamus that kept sneaking glances at her. When they finally got outside Hermione laughed. Seamus gave Hermione a weird look, "What are you laughing at?"

Hermione smiled," I don't know, it's just that I _love_ going outside"

Seamus laughed, "Me too, now I know where to take you in future dates"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me Mr. Finnigan, but did I just hear you say 'future dates'? How do you know that we're going to go on future dates?"

"Well, I would love to take out a beautiful woman like yourself and I already like your personality"

"Oh, well I thank you for that," Hermione laughed, "but how do you know you'll like everything else?"

"Oh, I know Hermione. You know, Harry and Ron used to talk about you all the time"

Hermione frowned, "Good things I hope?"

"Oh very! They always say what a good friend you are! I like that in a woman"

Hermione smiled, "Good"

They started to walk down to the lake. When they got there, they stopped. Seamus moved closer to Hermione and out his arm around her. He continued to gaze at the lake while Hermione looked at him, she had to admit, she had to admit that she _did_ like the attention. She laid her head down on his shoulder and felt him stiffen.

Seamus looked down at her, she was so beautiful. Why would Ron ever want Lavender over her? Ron was mental. Hermione moved her right arm up his back and she felt him shiver. She smiled.

"What's the matter? You _nervous_?" giggled Hermione.

"Maybe I am, it's not every day I go on a date with a beautiful woman" Seamus smiled.

"What about Lavender? She's beautiful and you went in dates with her" Hermione pointed out.

Seamus nodded, "Yeah, but she's not the kind of beautiful that you are. You're kind of beautiful is hard to find"

Hermione looked up into Seamus's face, "Yeah? What's my kind of beautiful?"

"You have the kind of beautiful that makes guy's heads turn. You don't need makeup to hide a pimple or something on your face, but that's only part of the beautiful you have. You are confident of yourself and don't tell people you're ugly or complain that you're fat. That's the kind of beautiful that guys like, but it's very hard to find"

"Then you're lucky you found it, huh?"

"Luckiest guy on the planet" Seamus said as he turned his head to look down at Hermione.

Hermione smiled, she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned up to his face, brought her lips close to his and closed her eyes, "Seamus, you are so turning me on right now"

Seamus laughed, "I was hoping I was"

Hermione grabbed his collar and brought his lips crashing to hers. He rested his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hermione and Seamus pulled apart so quickly that Hermione almost fell, but Seamus caught her. Hermione turned around to look at the person who screamed her name, it was Lavender Brown. Hermione groaned and buried her face in Seamus's neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lavender yelled as she walked closer to the couple.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione who lifted her head from Seamus's neck to look at Lavender.

"Oh, you know what I mean! Snogging Seamus out here!"

Hermione laughed, "What's wrong with snogging Seamus? You and Ron snog all the time and in front of a whole group of people! At least we have the decently to snog in private!"

Lavender gave Hermione a devilish look, "Oh honey, we snog in private too, but we do a lot more than snog"

Hermione looked away from Lavender to the ground, she could already feel the tears coming. Thinking about Ron and Lavender together like that made her want to punch a wall out. Seamus must have seen Hermione's tears for he pulled her closer and looked at Lavender.

"Listen Lavender, why don't you go be a bitch some where else and let us snog our brains out, okay?"

Lavender looked like she was ready to say something, but she quickly huffed away into the Great Hall.

Hermione hugged Seamus tightly, "Thank you"

Seamus nodded, "I know how you feel"

Hermione pulled away from him, "What do you mean?"

"You still have feelings for Ron"

Hermione started to deny it, but Seamus stopped her. He put his finger to her lips, "Hermione, I'm not blind. I know the signs of love. Trust me, I know then. I may be hard to believe but I still have feelings for Lavender. I know she's a slut and a bitch sometimes, well most of the time," laughed Seamus, "but when you really get to know her she's a totally different person"

Hermione smiled, "That's so sweet"

"Yeah? Thanks, but if I see Ron and Lavender snogging in the common room again I think I will kill myself"

Hermione laughed, "I'm with you"

Seamus put his arms around Hermione's shoulders and started walking towards the castle, "It's almost lunch time and I think we could stop in the common room for a while and start snogging. Maybe Ron and Lavender can get a taste of their own medicine"

Hermione smiled, "Sweet revenge"

Seamus laughed, "You got it"

The walked hand in hand into the castle and towards the common room, ignoring the remarks said about them on the way there. Once they got into the common room, it was crowed. It seemed everyone was in there.

Ginny ran up to Hermione and Seamus, "I think it's so cute that you guys are together now! We can double date!"

Hermione laughed while mouthing to Seamus, "Together?"

Seamus smiled and nodded his head as Dean walked over to them. Ginny pulled Hermione away from Seamus and Dean and took her over to a small corner of the common room.

Ginny whispered, "You should have seen Ron when he found out! His face out red as a tomato and he left the common room with Harry to look for you and Seamus"

Hermione smiled, "He was that mad?"

"He was _furious_! I've never seen him so mad!"

"Well, it's about time Ron's gets a taste of his own medicine"

Ginny looked worried, "Is that what you're trying to do? Are you using _Seamus_?"

Hermione shook her head, "God no, I'm using Seamus to get over Ron. And plus Seamus is a _really_ sweet guy and he's so funny"

Ginny smiled at Hermione, "You like him don't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, " I've made that pretty clear"

Ginny clapped her hands together and squealed, "That's so cute!"

Hermione laughed, but her laughter soon died down for the door to the common room bolted open and there stood Ron and Harry.

Ron walked right in, face red as can be. Harry looked scared and nervous and took a seat in front of the fireplace. Ron started pacing and then he looked right at her. Hermione quickly looked away and heard Ginny say, "This isn't good"

Ron marched right up to Hermione and Ginny and looked Hermione straight in the eye, "What were you doing with Seamus?"

"We just went for a walk, _honestly_ Ronald" Hermione said.

"Don't honestly Ronald me! We both know you and Seamus did more than go for a _walk_!" Ron growled.

"So what if we did? It's none of your business anyway!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh yes it is!" Ron yelled back.

"Why is it your business Ron? Why?" Hermione demanded.

"Because I'm your best friend!"

"You sure aren't acting like it" Hermione snapped.

"You know what Hermione? I forbid you to see Seamus anymore!" Ron yelled.

Hermione's face got red, "How _dare_ you? You don't _contro_l me! I can do whatever I please! And I can see who ever _I _please!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh no you can't!" Ron yelled.

"Just watch me!" Hermione said as she stood up from her seat and walked to Seamus. She tapped Seamus's shoulder and as soon as he turned around she kissed his fully on the month. Seamus was confused, but didn't object, he kissed her right back.

Hermione let go after a minute and turned to face Ron, "See?"

Ron looked like he was going to kill. He ran to pounce on Seamus and right before he got to him. Harry, Dean, and Neville grabbed him and pulled him away.

Hermione and Seamus jumped back and Seamus whispered in Hermione's ear, "Well, he's got a temper"

Hermione laughed and turned to face Seamus, "Ready to go to lunch?"

"You bet" Seamus said, looking back at Ron once more before taking Hermione's hand and exiting the common room.

* * *

**I hope you liked it... **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the wonderful reviews I have been getting! I guess I really owe it to you to have a great chapter, huh??**

* * *

"Well, I have to say that Ron certainly knows how to put on a show" Seamus commented as he took his seat next to Hermione.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I could be amused for hours"

"But it would be a lot more entertaining if Ron's attacks weren't pointed at me"

Hermione sighed, "Yeah, well if I were you I would sleep with one eye open because I don't know what Ron is capable of nowadays"

Seamus winked at Hermione, "Yeah I could do that or I could just sleep with you in Ginny's room"

Hermione laughed, "That would be nice but McGonagall would skin your ass if she found out"

Seamus stuck out his lower lip, "_Aw_, McGonagall is no _fun_"

Hermione giggled, "Hey! I take offense to that! In first year she was my role model!"

Seamus scooted closer to Hermione, "Is she _now_?"

Hermione's face turned dead serious, "Why of course not, why would I look up to such a prude old lady? _My_ role model is Lavender Brown"

Seamus laughed so hard that his eyes started to water and a few first years looked over at the couple that they were lunatics. At the look on Seamus's face, Hermione started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" asked a voice.

Hermione and Seamus turned around to see the face of Lavender Brown and Ron Weasly. Hermione's face dropped, she really didn't want to see them right now. She turned away from them and took a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Your face" replied Seamus.

Hermione spit out her juice and started laughing. Lavender looked like she was ready to attack Seamus with her fake nails, but Hermione saw a glance of a small smile on Ron's lips.

"Seamus, what is your problem? You've been acting so mean to be lately!" Lavender whined, close to tears.

"Well, if you're going to be mean to my girlfriend, then I guess I have the right to be a little mean back"

Lavender turned to Ron, "Ronny, aren't you going to say anything?"

Ron face was red and it looked like he was still trying to hide his laughter, but he turned to Seamus anyway, "Don't talk to Lavender like that"

Lavender then stepped in, "Yeah! And if you do Ronny will beat you up!" With that Lavender pulled Ron away to sit at the other side of the table.

Hermione laughed and patted Seamus on the back, "That was brilliant! But how could you say those things to Lavender if you still love her?"

Seamus turned towards Hermione, "Well, if I insult her she'll stay away from me and then I'll stop liking her"

"Good strategy, but I don't think it will work Lover Boy" Hermione said as she again took another sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Why not, _Sexy Girl_?"

Hermione giggled, "_Sexy Girl_?"

"Hey! I couldn't think of anything else! And you are _sexy_" Seamus said as he lifted his eyebrows to try to be sexy himself.

Hermione snorted, "_Anyways_, I don't think it will work because when you're not near her you just want to see her _more_"

Seamus pointed at Hermione, "And that's were _you_ come in"

Hermione was puzzled, "Me?"

"Yeah, see I thought of that possibly too. _You_ are going to help me get over Lavender and I won't want to see _her_ again because I have _you_"

"I thought of that too, if I had some other guy with me then I can get over Ron easily"

Seamus raised his eyebrows, "Great minds think a like"

Hermione laughed, "You bet"

Seamus looked at Hermione from her head to her toes. Hermione giggled, "What?"

"Well, I was thinking about what I said. Its either Great minds think a like or _you're a copier!_"

Hermione laughed, "I am not a copier-"

Seamus stopped her mid-sentence and started to tickled her. Hermione begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen. She laughed so hard that her eyes started to water.

"Ahem"

Seamus stopped his tickling frenzy and turned to the speaker. Hermione's laugher went down, but she was still smiling. She looked up and saw Harry.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said.

Harry looked uncomfortable, "Hey Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?"

Hermione smiled, "Okay, sure"

As Harry helped Hermione off her seat Seamus looked at the pair and said, "Now Potter, don't try to steal my girl now"

Harry half laughed, "Don't worry"

Harry walked fast out of the Great Hall and Hermione had to jog to keep up with him. As soon as the pair stepped out of the Great Hall Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the doorway.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione's smile faded, "What'd you mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean Hermione! All of the sudden you're will Seamus? What the hell happened?"

"We talked Harry! _Talked_! He's a _really_ nice guy and I like his a lot, but-" Hermione started.

Harry calmed down, "But he's not Ron?"

Hermione looked away from Harry, "Yeah, but that doesn't matter. Ron _doesn't_ like me so I moved on"

"Like I told you before Hermione he _does_ like you! More than like, he _loves_ you!" Harry reassured her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it"

Harry laughed, "Well you know Ron, he's all mixed up. I think it was pretty obvious when he talked, excuse me, _yelled_ at you today in the common room when he found out about you and Seamus. Hermione, I'm not kidding when I say that If Neville, Dean, and I didn't pull Ron back I think he would have _killed_ Seamus"

Hermione made a face, "Well that isn't good is it?"

Harry shook his head, "Not it isn't, but I want you to be careful around Ron when Seamus is with you. I don't care if you're with Seamus as long is Ron is with Lavender because Ron is being a _big asshole_ in doing this to you in the first place so go right ahead and show Ron two can play at that game"

Hermione laughed, "Now I _knew_ there was something about you that I liked"

Harry smiled, "Oh Hermione, during this time I think you will find more and more stuff about me that you will like. I can play on the evil side sometimes"

**Like? **

**Next chapter will be longer, promise:D**

**Review??**


	5. Chapter 5

After Hermione and Harry had their little 'chat' they had walked back in the Great Hall together. Harry had decided to sit with Ron to avoid confusion. Hermione gave Ron a smirk as she walked by; Ron was puzzled but didn't look away from her. Lavender smiled coldly at her as she grabbed Ron's hand. Hermione snorted, Lavender was going _down_.

As she reached her seat next to Seamus he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. He gave her a soft kiss in the mouth. When they broke apart Hermione looked Seamus in the eyes, "What was that for?"

He smiled up at her, "For being so god damn sexy"

Hermione laughed as she pulled herself away from his lap and stood up. He moaned and grabbed her waist, pulling her back down onto his lap. He nuzzled his face into her neck, "Don't leave."

Hermione pulled his face back from her neck and got off of him before he could pull her back down. She sat down in her own seat and laughed at Seamus's heartbroken face.

"Teacher's are watching!" she whispered. And indeed they were. Snape was giving them a face like he had seen Godzilla have a baby.

"There not the only ones" Seamus said as he nodded his head towards Ron and Lavender.

Hermione looked over Seamus's shoulder and saw Ron's red face. Harry had a hand on his shoulder to restrain him. Hermione heard glass break and she quickly looked over to see a shattered goblet underneath Lavender's tightened fingers. She switched her glaze to Harry. He smiled and with his other hand gave her a thumbs up sign. Hermione laughed and turned back towards Seamus. His face was serious.

"What did Harry say to you?"

Hermione smiled, "Oh just that he's okay with is dating because he wants us to piss Ron and Lavender off"

Seamus smiled and raised his eyebrows, "Wow I get to make my ex-girlfriend jealous and being with you, this has been the best week of my life!"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, me too"

Seamus got up, "Well, why don't we go to the common room and get _busy_?"

Hermione laughed, "But of course Kind Sir, I would love to"

Seamus extended his arm out to her, "Then let's make a move on my Fair Lady"

Hermione and Seamus walked out of the Great Hall arm in arm to the common room. Once they walked in they saw two figures on the large sofa. As they got closer they realized it was Ginny and Dean.

Seamus stomped his foot on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest, "_Aw_ man! They stole our idea!"

Hermione quickly brought her hand up to her mouth to hide her giggles, but it was too late. The couple had heard Seamus's whining. They pulled apart so quickly that Dean fell off the sofa. Ginny laughed and turned to Hermione, "I'm just you're not my brother"

Seamus smiled and put an arm around Hermione's shoulders, "Me too"

Hermione poked him in the stomach, but laughed anyway. Hermione turned to Ginny, "Wait, don't you guys have Quiditch today?"

Ginny looked at the clock and her eyes opened wide, "Oh my gosh! We're going to be late! Come one guys, let's go!"

Seamus looked at Hermione, "I don't want to leave you alone"

Hermione smiled, "No, I'll be okay. I have a _ton_ of homework anyway"

Seamus nodded his head and kissed her on her cheek before her left. As soon as the portrait closed she sighed and headed for the sofa. She laid down on it and looked up at the ceiling. She shouldn't be doing this. She liked Seamus a lot, but she _loved_ Ron. When this was all over she would be the one with the most pain.

She slowly sat up and turned to the fire. She started thinking about homework and what she had to do. In _truth_, nothing. She rested her head down on her arm and closed her eyes. A few minutes later the portrait door opened and for a minute she thought it was Seamus. She lifted her head to see Ron Weasly about two feet away from her, but what really shocked Hermione was that Lavender wasn't with him.

She sat up straight and Ron cleared his throat, "May I sit down next to you?"

Hermione almost smiled at his kind manner as she nodded her head. Ron took a seat next to her and for about five minutes just sat there and looked down at the floor. When he finally looked at her he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said.

Hermione was overjoyed. Ron had never apologize like this before. She had to fight the urge to kiss him right there, but instead she put his arm on his shoulder. She felt his stiffen.

"I forgive you" she smiled.

His head perked up a little, "Really? God, Hermione you have no idea what I have been going through without having you with me. I miss you"

Hermione was even more aroused by this statement. She laid her head down on his shoulder, "I've missed you too"

She felt Ron shake and she knew he was crying. He wrapped both of his arms around her small body and hugged tightly. She felt bad about what she was doing. She shouldn't try to make Ron jealous. She sat there and rubbed his back for a few minutes before he heard his crying go down.

She pulled away and looked in his eyes. He laughed, "You can't tell anyone I cried like a baby. Promise?"

Hermione smiled, "Promise"

Before she knew what she was doing Hermione had started to wipe Ron's tears away with her fingers. She stopped and started to back away. Ron whispered her name and closed his eyes. He grabbed her hand and put it back to his face. Hermione was shocked, did Ron feel the same way about her? She started to caress his cheek when Ron opened his eyes. Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at his ocean blue eyes. He grabbed her hand and put it between his own.

"Promise me that this will never happen again" he said as he squeezed her hand.

"This?" she asked, puzzled.

"That we won't speak to each other, promise me it won't happen again" He said more firmly.

Hermione's eyes started to water, "I promise"

Ron nodded and pulled her closer for another hug. Hermione's head was on his shoulder and his head rested on hers. They held each other close before Ron let go and took both of Hermione's hands in his own. He looked into her eyes, "I want you to know that I love-"

Right then the door to the common room opened.

**I hope you liked it...**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, in this chapter Ron is a _really _big jerk. But you also find out that he's kinda insane..._

_Hope you enjoy!_

"RON WEASLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed a furious Lavender Brown.

Ron looked scared, "What do you mean? I'm just talking to Hermione"

"TALKING? JUST TALKING? THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HOLDING HER FUCKING HAND?"

Ron quickly let go of her hand and walked over to Lavender. He reached out and touched Lavender's arm, "I'm sorry Lavender, it was _all_ Hermione, I swear. She came on to me and I couldn't stop her"

Hermione was shocked, how could Ron ever say something like that? She was heartbroken; she thought he was going to tell her that he loved her. She guessed she was wrong. She tired to hold back the tears, as Lavender came forward, "Wow Granger, how could you do this Not only to me and Ron, but to Seamus? He really likes you, I can tell. Wait until he hears about this, he'll dump you faster than you can say Quidditch"

Hermione wouldn't go down like this, not without a fight. She stood up and walked over to Lavender, "Sometimes Lavender you can be such an idiot. Epically if you believe that _I_ was the one coming on to _Ron_. And Seamus wouldn't believe your _shit_ anyways, he's too smart for you. So get the _fuck_ out of my way, I have somewhere to be"

Lavender didn't say a word as she brushed by her, neither did Ron. He didn't even attempt to look at her. Hermione bumped into him as hard as she could and then ran out of the common room. As soon as the portrait closed behind her she felt the hot tears she wanted desperately to stay inside come rolling down her checks. How could he? He could he do this to her? Ron was a bastard and she _hated_ him. It didn't even matter if she ever spoke to him again. Okay, deep down maybe it did. Even Hermione couldn't deny that she still loved this boy, but after what he did to her she wanted revenge. She wanted to hurt him _bad_, worse than he hurt her.

She ran as fast as she could all the way down to the Quidditch Pitch, not even stopping for a breath. By the time she got there, she was soaked. Partly her sweat and tears, but it had also started to rain. Seamus noticed her at once and he came rushing forward. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she cried into his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Her response was just more sobs. She couldn't control them, it was like someone else had completely taken over her body. Through her sobs she did manage to get out one word that made Seamus's blood boil: Ron.

Seamus quickly let go of Hermione, but still held firmly to her shoulders. "What did he do?"

Hermione tried her best to talk between sobs, "He was b-being really nice t-to me a-and then I t-thought he was g-going to t-tell me he l-loved me. L-Lavender walked in a-and he t-told her all t-these l-lie about m-me. L-Lavender believed h-him and t-told me you were g-going to b-break u-up with m-me" Even thought Hermione didn't go into detail about Ron's lie Seamus seemed to understand.

"Hermione, you don't have to worry about that. I would _never_ break up with you over something so stupid"

"Really?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course" Seamus said as he held her tight.

They just stood there for awhile, holding each other and getting soaked by the rain. After a couple minutes Seamus suggested they go inside and Hermione agreed. Even thought Seamus knew he would get in trouble for skipping practice he knew this was worth it. They walked inside silently because Hermione turned to Seamus, "I can't go into the common room. At least not now, not yet"

Seamus smiled, "That's not where I was planning to take you anyways"

Hermione started to ask where, but he just covered her mouth with his index finger and pulled her closer to him. He gently laid a soft kiss on her mouth. Hermione moaned and Seamus smiled, "You'll see"

Seamus held Hermione's hand as he walked ahead of her. They walked through three hallways before they finally came across the room that Seamus wanted them to visit. He stopped in front of the door and turned around to face her. He smiled seductively and opened the door with his free hand, "Ladies first"

Hermione smiled and stepped into the room. She was all ready feeling better, Seamus was good at this. She looked around the room while Seamus quietly shut the door. She turned around just in time to see Seamus coming towards her. He grabbed both of her hands with his and looked deep into her eyes. "You know Hermione, Ron is just a big jerk face for ever choosing Lavender over you. You are _so_ much better than her. You are _way_ more beautiful, have a _wonderful_ mind, and always make me laugh. Lavender is just the opposite. She has no sense of humor, is ok looking but wears to much make-up, and school is her worst subject"

Hermione laughed, "You really know how to make me feel better, I don't know why Lavender wouldn't want you"

Seamus took his hand and felt his hair, "Yeah me too, I am a stud muffin aren't I?"

Hermione giggled, "That you are"

Hermione then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the mouth. She rapped her arms around his neck and his found a place around her waist. Hermione deepened the kiss by licking his lower lip, asking permission to enter his mouth. He agreed instantly. He grabbed her butt and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist while he shoved her against the wall. She broke the kiss for some air and leaned her forehead against his. They both smiled at each other and looked at the others swollen lips. Seamus leaned forward and they were at it again. Hermione had it hands up his shirt and was ready to tear it off when they were interrupted by the door being slammed open.

They pulled apart quickly, but didn't lose their stance. They looked at their visitors and saw Ron and Lavender. Ron's face was red again and his hands were bawled up into fists. Lavender looked just as pissed next to him and she was the one who came forward first, "We were just coming to tell you something Seamus"

Seamus looked at Lavender in pure anger, "Well, I don't give a fuck, I'm kind of busy"

Lavender looked hurt, "But it's about Hermione! She was making moves on my Ronny earlier today"

Hermione groaned, "Shut the fuck up Lavender! You and I both know that _Ron_ was the one making moves on _me_!"

That's when Ron stepped forward, "I did _not_! I was all _Hermione_!"

"Ron, I don't care either way! Now both of you leave, _now_!" Seamus yelled.

Lavender backed away a few steps, but Ron stood his ground, "Not unless Hermione's coming with us"

Hermione and Seamus quickly looked at each other, "Ron, I'm staying here with Seamus. And plus I wouldn't go with you anyways, I pretty pissed off at you now right now"

Ron looked furious, "So you pick him over me?

Hermione looked confused, but before she could talk Ron continued, "Seamus is using you! All he wants is Lavender back! Don't you see?"

Hermione was started, had Ron gone crazy?

* * *

_So I hope you get that something is happening with Ron and that he is kind of crazy, next chapter will explain everything. _

_Review?_


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione pulled herself away from Seamus, "Ron! _Get out_! You have no right to be in here after what you did to me! And stop making stupid accusations that you know _aren't_ true!"

Ron's face got even redder, "Hermione you are so gullible! Seamus _is_ using you! He is only going out with you to make Lavender jealous!"

Hermione felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Her voice cracked, "Ron just _stop_ it! Stop telling me lies! I'm sick of it!

Ron looked like he was about to argue some more, but Seamus stepped in front of Hermione, "Just leave Ron, _now_"

"And why would _I_ listen to _you_? You're just a horny bastard that's selfish and doesn't care who he hurts along the way," Ron snapped.

Seamus face got red and the next second he was on top of Ron. He pinned Ron down to the ground and starting punching him in the face. Even though Ron was taken by surprise he was able to throw and few punches back at Seamus. Hermione screamed at them to stop and Lavender just stood there screaming as loud as she could. Ron finally overtook Seamus and now Ron was on top. Ron hit Seamus as hard as he could in the face. Hermione started crying for them to stop and she quickly searched for her wand, but it was nowhere in sight. She rushed over to Lavender and took her wand out of her pocket. Hermione muttered a loud spell that threw both of the boys make against the opposite walls. Hermione dropped Lavender's wand and rushed forward to Seamus's side while Lavender rushed to Ron's. Hermione inspected Seamus's face; he had a bad bloody nose and an already back and blue left eye. Hermione slowly help Seamus up to his feet and moved him over to a chair by the small desk in the middle of the room. She asked for his wand and he painfully took it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She placed his wand over his bruised and blooded area and healed them. Hermione gave back Seamus's wand and told him to stay put while she went to see if Ron was okay. Seamus didn't look happy about it, but agreed any way.

Hermione walked over the Ron to see he had faired worse than Seamus. His nose almost looked broken and there was a spot of blood on his shirt by the stomach. Hermione slowly kneeled down to Ron's side. Lavender gave her a dirty look, but didn't tell her to leave. Ron on the other hand didn't even look at her. Hermione tilted her head to the side so she could see Ron's face more properly. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He slowly turned his head to look at her. She noticed that he had tears in his eyes. "Why are you even over here? You should be with you _boyfriend_" The way Ron had said boyfriend made Hermione shutter.

"Seamus is fine Ron, but you're my best friend. Boyfriends come and go but best friends are forever. Even if we get into fights sometimes" Hermione told him.

"I still don't get why you're with him, he a slimy sleaze bag" Ron said.

"Seamus is _not_ a slimy sleaze bag, Ron. And plus the one I really wanted was already taken and Seamus turned out to be a really great guy. If you really got to know him you would see that"

Ron looked down, "I'm sorry, about everything. Mostly about how I lied to Lavender about what happened in the common room," Lavender gave Ron a look, "Oh come on Lavender, you knew I was lying"

Lavender leaned against the wall, "Yeah I know, but I didn't want to believe it, you know?"

For the first time in her life Hermione felt sorry for Lavender Brown. Hermione gave both of them a slight smile before saying, "And don't worry, I am going to give Seamus a _long_ lecture about starting fights"

Ron and Lavender smiled, "I'll me tourture"

Hermione laughed and got up off the group to walk back over to Seamus. He didn't look at Hermione as she walked closer. Hermione held out her hand for him to grab, "Come on, we need to take you to Madam Pomfrey"

Seamus lifted his head and looked at Hermione in the eyes before taking her hand to help him get up. When he was up he leaned on Hermione for support. When they got closer to the door Hermione saw Lavender help Ron up also. Hermione stopped when she got out the door and held it open for Lavender to get out with Ron easier. When Lavender and Ron came out the door the four teens walked slowly to the infirmary, side by side. They were silent the whole way.

By the time they got there it was late and Madam Pomfrey gave them a lecture about being out so late and then another lecture about fighting. After that was over she decided to keep Ron and Seamus over night so that their wounds could heal properly. Madam Pomfrey then told the girls it was time to leave and go to bed. Hermione and Lavender waved slightly at their boyfriends and then they walked out of the infirmary together. They were silent most of the way before Hermione finally spoke, "You know, he still had feelings for you"

Lavender looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Seamus, Lavender. Seamus still has feelings for you, he told me so"

Lavender slightly smiled, "I think I still have feelings for him too. And the weird thing is that Ron talks about you constantly, it's kind of obvious he likes you"

"Maybe obvious to everyone, _but_ me," Hermione laughed, "I hope it's not obvious I like him"

It was Lavender's turn to laugh now, "To everyone _but_ him." Then Lavender's face got serious. "The way he talks about you is unbelievable, he says it with so much _love_. When I first went out with Ron I wanted to make Seamus jealous and maybe even hurt you. I was a real bitch. But anyways, now I think you and Ron belong to together. I think I'm going to break up with him"

Hermione suddenly got an idea. "No, don't break up with him, yet. Let's make them suffer. We know both of them likes us, right?" Lavender nodded her head and Hermione continued, "And they both have broken our hearts in the past, so _now_ in out time for _revenge_"

Lavender looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You stay with Ron and I'll stay with Seamus, that way we can make the other one jealous!"

Lavender's eyes opened wide, "That's a great idea! When should we start?"

"Tomorrow"

--

_Hope you liked this chapter! So now Hermione and Lavender are working together to make Ron and Seamus jealous:D_

_Things are about to get interesting..._

_Review?_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Just so everyone knows, I put a trailer for this story on YouTube. It's not that good, but oh well :) There's a link to it in my profile. _

_--_

_To make sure everyone knows who is using who:_

_-Ron was using Lavender to make Hermione jealous._

_-Seamus was using Hermione to get Lavender back. _

_-Hermione and Lavender found out and want revenge. Now, the _girls_ are using the _boys _to make the other boy jealous. Hermione is using Seamus to make Ron jealous. Lavender is using Ron to make Seamus jealous. _

_--_

Hermione watched Lavender as she nervously but her nails. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course it's going to work. They won't suspect a _thing_"

Lavender turned to Hermione, "But what if they--"

"Lavender! Everything will be fine, all we have to do is keep cool and act like we hate each other, and trust me, it _won't_ be that hard" Hermione explained.

"I know, but the only thing that bothers me is when we're in the process of making the other one jealous, won't we get jealous too?" Lavender asked.

Hermione hadn't really thought about that, "I don't think it will be a problem, I mean we both know that it means nothing to us to be making out with boys that we have now, right?"

Lavender looked up at Hermione, "I guess, but no hard feeling right?"

Hermione smiled, "Right"

Lavender smiled, "Okay, you go down first, I want to fix my hair"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Lavender your hair looks _fine_. You _don't_ need to fix it"

"That's easy for you to say, you have the perfect hair!" Lavender huffed.

Hermione laughed, "Whatever you say Lavender. I'm going to go downstairs now, see you later"

Lavender faintly waved before Hermione left the room. She sure hoped this would work, they _better_ not find out about this. Hermione sighed as she stepped onto the cold floor of the common room. The first person she laid eyes on was Harry. He raised an eyebrow, but she ignored it. Hermione went to the portrait and headed for the infirmary to go see Seamus, and in the process make Ron jealous.

Once Hermione got to the infirmary she walked right past Ron's bed without even looking at him. Seamus smiled at her as she came over to his bed. He started to say something, but she cut him off and kissed him hard on the lips. When she pulled back Seamus eyebrows were raised, "Oh _baby_, give it to me _right_ now!"

Hermione giggled and started to kiss his neck, "Oh, but Mr. Finnigan that would be _bad_. Please remember that I'm Hermione Granger and I _don't_ break the rules"

Seamus moaned, "I wonder what you do when you _do_ break the rules"

"If you're good maybe I'll break the rules later" Hermione said seductively.

Seamus smiled, "It's later!"

Hermione smiled and pulled away, "No, no no. You are to be patient and wait"

Seamus crossed his arms, "You're no fun!"

Hermione touched Seamus's thigh, "I think you'll disagree soon enough"

Hermione backed away while Seamus made a grab for her. "Hermione, are you _trying_ to kill me? You're such a tease, you know I want you right now"

Hermione giggled, "Aw, that's to bad Mr. Finnigan, you'll just have to wait"

Seamus moaned, "What's with all this Mr. Finnigan stuff? Call me Seamus"

Hermione pouted as she moved closer to Seamus, "But that would be no fun, when I call you Mr. Finnigan it gets me _hot_"

Seamus closed his eyes, "I'm begging you Hermione, please don't make me wait any longer, I don't think I can"

Hermione bent down close to Seamus's ear, "Well Mr. Finnigan, I think you'll have too"

Seamus put his hand on Hermione's hip, but Hermione pulled away, smiling as she did so. "I have to go, I have tons of homework and I still have to see how Ron's doing"

Seamus gave Hermione a pained expression, "You're going to see how _Ron_ is? Well, he looks fine to me, don't bother talking to him"

Hermione laughed, "Do I notice a hint of jealously Mr. Finnigan?"

Seamus shook his head, "No, Seamus Finnigan does _not_ get jealous, I'm just looking out for you is all. Ron can be an awful jerk at times and I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Trust me when I say that I _won't_ get hurt, I can take care of myself. Especially when it comes to Ron, I've been doing it for years now, I think I'm an expert at it" Hermione said. She waited for no reply as she walked slowly towards Ron.

As Hermione got closer she noticed how red Ron's face was and how mad he really _did_ look. Hermione had to struggle not to laugh as she approached him. Hermione sat down calmly on a wooden chair next to his bed. Before Hermione could start to say a word Ron had started his rant, "Hermione, what is wrong with you? Seamus is _not_ kind of guy that's right for you! He's mean and--"

Hermione interrupted, "Then what kind of guy _is_ right for me?"

Ron seemed to be speechless, but finally managed to let words flow out from his mouth, "A guy that knows how to treat you right, a guy that makes you laugh, and most importantly a guy who loves you with all his heart"

Hermione wanted to say, _a guy like you_, but instead said, "Ron, he does do all those things to me, you're just jealous that _you_ can't have me"

Ron opened his mouth several times before he finally spoke, "Hermione, please _don't_ say that. I'm with Lavender now"

Hermione stood up, "You may be with Lavender, but you didn't deny that you wanted me. Face it Ron, you have feelings for me"

"Hermione--" Ron started.

Hermione held up her hand, "Please don't say anything more, I have to go. I have a lot of homework and I need to get it done, me and Seamus have a big _date_ tonight"

Ron's face got a darker shade of red, "Hermione, please don't go to that date"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't"

"Because I—Hermione, just don't go" Ron said, looking down at his sheets.

Hermione sighed, "That isn't a good enough reason Ron"

--

_Sorry for the long wait, but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. 3_

_And yes, Hermione is kind of a slut in this chapter. Sorry if anyone is offended by that :( _

_Review?_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I would like tp thank all my readers, you guys really keep my going:)

--

Lavender sighed nervously as Hermione came up into the room. Hermione looked great. No guy could resist her, especially when she wore her tight jeans and a small tank top. Lavender looked down at her own outfit, short shorts and a tight tank top. She hoped it worked for her, maybe get Seamus excited.

Hermione flopped down on her bed and giggled. "You should have seen their faces, Lavender. It was hilarious!"

Lavender scowled, she didn't want to hear what Seamus did when he saw Hermione. Lavender took a deep breath and left the room, not wanting to hear Hermione's giggles any longer. Most of the students were in the common room and up already, Lavender was pleased that she turned a few male heads as she walked out of the room.

Lavender walked slowly to the infirmary and paused at the door when she got there. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she walked in she noticed Seamus was sleeping, _great_. Lavender quickly took off the frown on her face and stepped forward to greet Ron. He didn't smile when he saw her, but he did wave. Lavender smiled cheerfully and kissed him gently on his cheek. Ron watched her as she took a seat on the wooden chair, the same chair Hermione had been sitting moments ago.

"How are you feeling?" Lavender asked.

"Fine" Ron snapped.

Lavender sighed; this wasn't going to go as smoothly as she had hoped. "Is it Hermione?"

Ron whipped his head towards Lavender at the mention of Hermione's name. "No," he replied, "its Finnigan. He's a downright asshole"

Lavender sighed and leaned her head against her small hand. "What did he do this time?"

Ron stuttered, "Um-well, he…and Hermione have a date tonight I guess and he's j-just an asshole okay?"

Lavender raised her dainty head to look at Ron, confusion all over her face. "Date?" Hermione did not mention a date tonight.

"Yeah, some _big_ date. When she first walked in here he was eating her face off and then she came over to see how I was" Ron blushed at this part, "and she mentioned a big date tonight"

"Oh" Lavender said, surprised and disgusted that Seamus and Hermione were making out. "Well, do you want to do something tonight then?"

Ron didn't look at Lavender, but answered anyway. "Sure"

Lavender sighed and got up from her seat. She kissed Ron lightly on his cheek and left the infirmary with another word. Lavender shook her head; this was going to be harder than she thought.

--

Hermione walked out of her room, not wanting to hear all the details of Lavender's visit. Hermione smiled brightly and jumped on the couch next to Harry, who seemed to staring off into space. Harry jumped and grabbed his heart when Hermione bounced next to him. Hermione laughed, "I'm sorry Harry, did I _scare_ you?"

"No" he lied.

Hermione laughed and looked over to where Harry had been staring, Dean and Ginny. Hermione sighed and put her arm around Harry's shoulder. "Don't feel so down Harry, we all know she has feelings for you"

Harry shook his head and turned to Hermione, "You don't know that"

Hermione turned Harry's head towards her, "But I do know that. The only reason why she's with Dean is because she thinks you still have feelings for Cho"

Harry grimaced at the mention of Cho, "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't get back with if life depended on it"

Hermione sighed, "_I_ know that, but _she_ doesn't. You need to talk to her, Harry"

Harry nodded and turned his whole body towards Hermione now and away from Ginny and Dean. "So, what's going on with the whole Ron and Seamus thing?"

"Don't forger Lavender" Hermione added.

"Lavender? _Ew_, Hermione you're not a lesbian are you?" Harry asked, his nose crinkled up.

Hermione laughed, "No, I'm certainly _not_ a lesbian. I l_ove_ being with guys--"

Harry held up his hand to hear no more. "Just continue on with the story"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Well, I found out that Seamus was using me--"

"—that dickface!"

Hermione smiled at Harry's comment. "But Ron's using Lavender too. Lavender and I found out and decided to join forces. Our mission now is to get Ron _and_ Seamus jealous"

Harry sighed, "Wow Hermione, who would ever think that Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown would join forces?"

Hermione laughed, "I know, it's tourture. She doesn't shut up about her hair!"

Harry laughed, "Speaking of the devil--"

Hermione whipped around, and sure enough there walked Lavender Brown, with Ron and Seamus walking behind her. Hermione gasped, she had no idea that Ron and Seamus were getting out of the infirmary this early.

"Potter! What did I tell you about staying away from my woman?" Seamus called, laughing.

Ron growled at Seamus and took a seat next to Lavender on the couch. Harry removed his arm form around Hermione and scooted over with a glum look on his pale face. Seamus came walking over to the pair and took a seat between Hermione and Harry. Seamus placed his left hand on Hermione's thigh and patted it softly.

Hermione smiled warmly at her boyfriend, "I didn't know you were getting out so early"

Seamus smiled and rested his head against Hermione's shoulder, "Yeah, Madam Pomfrey left us go. Isn't this great? Now we can finish what we started earlier!"

Hermione smiled and allowed Seamus to kiss her softly on her delicate lips. Hermione felt someone get up from the couch to her left and she broke the kiss. "Where are you going Harry?"

Harry blushed, "To the library, I'll see you later"

"Okay" Hermione answered. When Hermione turned to look back down at Seamus she got Ron's eye. He looked troubled, almost hurt by her actions. Hermione didn't like to see that look on his face.

"Seamus, how about we wait until tonight, okay?" It will just make the moment more special" Hermione suggested with a smile on her face, even though she wanted to cry.

"Okay" Seamus replied as he kissed Hermione's nose, "I have to take a shower anyway…unless you want to join me?"

Hermione laughed and pushed him off her lap, "I'll see you later"

Hermione watched as Seamus walked up the stairs and then turned back to Ron's face. It was red, redder than before and Hermione was sure he heard every single word she had spoken to Seamus.

--

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter:( Next chapter will be longer, and the big date will be in it:)

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Now you guys get an extra long chapter:) Happy reading:)

--

Hermione looked over herself in her full-length mirror, nervously. The shortness of her dress made her look taller, something she had always wanted. Even though Hermione had made a vow to do whatever it took to get back at Ron, the dress made her nervous. It was _too_ short. It only reached mid-thigh. Hermione found herself pulling it down constantly, afraid it might show something she didn't want people to see. The color looked nice on her though, the darkness of the navy blue really showed off her newly earned tan received from her past vacation with her parents to Mexico.

Hermione groaned as she pulled the dress down further. She had pulled it down so far that the top of her dress slipped down to show her strapless bra. Hermione grabbed the top corners of her dress and pulled it up slightly. The dress was sleeveless, which left a lot of room to breath.

Hermione finally gave up on her outfit and shifted her eyes to look at her hair. She had put a navy blue hairclip, to match her dress, on one side of her hair to pull of that hair back. Her part came forward easily and it made her hair look fabulous. Hermione ruffled her hair once more and moved to her dresser to grab her necklace she intended to wear. She sat down on her dresser chair and smiled at the necklace for a moment. Harry and Ron had given it to her for her past birthday. It was a tiny silver necklace that held a small heart at the end. Hermione had assumed that Harry had picked it out, but he claimed Ron had done most of the looking.

Hermione put it on slowly, admiring the way it looked on her skin and how it matched perfectly with her dress. Hermione sighed and sat up from her sitting position. Someone came through the door at that moment and gasped when they saw Hermione. Hermione blushed scarlet and moved to sit on her bed. It was Lavender who walked it.

Lavender seemed to come out of her senses and walked over to her own bed, shoving something under her bed, it looked like a magazine. "You look really great," Lavender muttered, still looking down at her bed.

Hermione smiled politely, "Thanks"

Hermione wasn't certain, but she had a feeling that Lavender was really self-conscious. Hermione didn't know why she should be, she was very pretty. Hermione had always envied her. Hermione turned back to Lavender, "So, are you doing anything tonight?"

Lavender sighed and flopped down onto her bed. "Yeah, I guess. I mentioned something to Ron, but he didn't seem too excited about it. I think he was more concerned about your date with Seamus tonight"

Hermione had to hide her smile at her words, it made her slightly happy that Ron wasn't happy about doing something with Lavender, but cared about Hermione. But Hermione also felt sorry, she didn't want Ron to feel that way. She didn't want to see him in pain. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my date with Seamus tonight. I guess I should have told you. I think it's because I'm not used to talking to you," Hermione laughed.

Lavender didn't smile. "Okay"

Hermione wasn't surprised at Lavender's bitterness. She would be pretty angry with herself too. Hermione tried to smile at Lavender, "So, what happened when you went to see Ron and Seamus in the infirmary? Did Seamus get jealous?"

Lavender looked away. "I didn't even try. Seamus was sleeping"

"Oh." Hermione looked down at her feet, which would also explain the harness. Enough it pained Hermione to even think of it, she wanted to help Lavender feel better about herself. Even if that involved Ron.

Hermione got up from her bedside and moved to face Lavender. She smiled politely down at her. "I don't have to meet Seamus for a little while, how about I help you get ready for your and Ron's date tonight?"

Lavender leaned forward on her elbows, suddenly curious. "Why are you being so nice to me? Is this 'keep your friends close, and enemies closer' thing?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, curls twisting around her beautiful face. "Not even close. I just want to help you is all"

Lavender sighed. She knew this was hard for Hermione. "Okay," she agreed.

Hermione smiled and walked around the bed to Lavender's suitcase. "What do you want to wear?"

Lavender smiled and jumped off the bed after Hermione, eager to talk clothes and make-up, even if it was to Hermione Granger.

--

Seamus smiled nervously into his own dresser mirror. This big date with Hermione had him nervous. He liked her, _a lot_, but he's always loved Lavender. It hurt him even more to think that Lavender was with Weasley, and that Hermione had feelings for him too. If he didn't like the twins or that his best mate was dating Ginny, he would hate the Weasley's as much as Malfoy. Okay, maybe not _all_ the Weasley's, just Ron.

Seamus sighed and went to brush his wild hair, hoping it would stay down. When he finished her sat down of his bed, patting his faded jeans with his left hand and inspecting his nice, light blue shirt with his right hand. He had plenty of time before he had to meet Hermione in the common room, almost forty-five minutes. Seamus hummed softly to himself as he let his thoughts wander to tonight's expected journey.

The door banged over behind him and he almost fell of the bed at the sudden movement. He got a quick glace of red hair and knew immediately who had opened the door in such a furious manner. Ron looked over at Seamus and groaned loudly, heading for the bathroom and slamming the door when he got inside. Seamus thought about leaving, but mentally decided this is as much as his room as it was Ron's.

Plus, they needed to talk. They couldn't go on like this, it was putting them in a lot of stress, and the other doormates. They needed to let it out, but hopefully not in punches. "Ron?" Seamus called in a squeaky voice, clearly remembering what had happened last time they threw punches at each other.

"What?" Ron asked sharply, still not coming out of the bathroom.

"I think we need to talk, you know about Hermione…and Lavender," Seamus said, praying silently that Ron's temper didn't flare out tonight.

Ron pulled the door open sharply, Seamus could hear a loud complaint from the door. He had broken of the sides, it hung desperately to the ground. "We have nothing to talk about! Not Hermione! Not Lavender!"

Seamus thanked the lord her had the Gryffindor courage. "Ron, we do. I don't want to be angry with you, I want to be friends with you again, like old times"

Ron growled and took a step forward, "Then break up with Hermione and leave her the hell alone"

Seamus gulped, "That seems hardly fair. After all, Hermione _does_ like me"

Ron sat down on his bed roughly and something came flying out from underneath his mattress. It looked like an old Viktor Krum figurine. There was hardly anything left of it, just his head and body. Seamus didn't have a figurine of himself for Ron to take the anger out on, he slowly turned back to Ron, who hadn't noticed anything had fallen.

"Seamus, this is all my fault. If I hadn't acted like a stupid idiot, Hermione and I could be together right now, and who knows? Maybe you and Lavender could be together too. And we would be friends, Seamus, _friends_"

Seamus was surprised by Ron's gentle tone. "What are you talking about?"

"When I found out Hermione kissed Krum, I just got _so_ mad," Ron answered, his hands balling up into fists at the mention of Krum's name. "I told myself that she didn't have feelings for me, enough though I knew it was true. I told myself I needed to move on and be with someone else, but the moment I saw Hermione's eyes after she saw me and Lavender kissing I knew, I _knew_ she felt something for me. But I didn't stop, I liked to see her in pain. I wanted to show her how much it had hurt me seeing her with Krum. I went to crazy with it though. It hurt after a while though, seeing her in pain. But I think it was too late, Seamus, I think I've l-lost her" Ron cracked on the last word, tears falling from his blue eyes.

Seamus sat stunned, not sure what to say. One side of him screamed at him to tell him the truth and tell him that Hermione _did_ have feelings for him and that he hadn't lost her, but the other side of him told him to lie to Ron with all his might, he knew if he told Ron the truth then he would go after Hermione and frankly, he didn't want to share her.

Seamus looked down glumly, "I don't know what to say Ron, I haven't really talked to Hermione much about you"

Seamus knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. His devil side had won, he had lied to one of his oldest friends.

"Oh" Ron said, wiping his tears away, "Well, I'll see you later then. I have to get ready for my date with Lavender"

Seamus nodded and stalked out of the room. It hurt him to know that Lavender and Ron were going on a date tonight, but there was nothing he could do about it. He just promised himself to have a good time with Hermione and not think about his lie to Ron.

--

Hermione smiled over at Lavender as she stood in the full-length mirror, admiring the way Lavender looked. "You look beautiful Lavender, R-Ron's lucky to have you" Hermione's voice dropped on the last sentence, but Lavender didn't seem to notice. Lavender _did_ look beautiful. The light purple dress she had decided to wear looked radiant on her. It was short, like Hermione's, but Lavender didn't seem to care as much. It wasn't sleeveless though, but it did have very short sleeves, more like think straps.

"Thanks!" She smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes, this was so like Lavender to get wrapped up in her own looks. Hermione took a quick glance at her bedside digital clock, it was time to meet Seamus downstairs. Hermione walked over to her dresser and quickly put on her stiletto navy blue high heels.

Lavender turned to Hermione just before she walked out of the door. She was a smile on her face, one Hermione had never seen before. Hermione had to admit, it was a pretty smile. "Have fun." By the Lavender had said those two words, Hermione knew that she had sincerely meant them.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, showing her own smile that was just as radiant. Hermione turned away from Lavender and walked down the stairs slowly, so she wouldn't fall down them. But always because she was suddenly nervous, not just about her dress, though that was a big part of it. She was also nervous because Seamus clearly stated that he wanted to go _further_ in their relationship. Hermione had never had sex yet, and she didn't want her first time to be with him. She wanted it to be with Ron.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Seamus was already waiting for her. He smiled bright when he saw her and hugged her tightly to his chest. "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" Hermione whispered back.

"It's unfair, the way you dress. Your taunting me, you know I can't have you right here and now. It might scar little Barney"

Hermione laughed and glanced over at wide-eyed Barney who sat in the corner of the room doing homework. Hermione giggled and turned to face Seamus again. Seamus let her go and gave her his arm, "Shall we, sexy girl?"

Hermione laughed out loud, "Not _that_ again!"

Seamus looked offended, "Don't hide it Hermione, you know it turns you on"

Hermione decided to play along, "Oh yes, of course Mr. Finnigan," Hermione whispered as she pushed him towards the wall, cornering him there. Hermione moved her lips across his face and then stopped at his ear, "Please take me right _here_"

All of the sudden Seamus's lips were on hers, his hands on her hips as he kissed her forcefully. Hermione gasped and broke the kiss, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Seamus pouted, "You said please"

Hermione laughed and smacked him playfully of the arm. "Save it for later"

Seamus was about to rely to Hermione, when someone noisily came down the stairs. Hermione started in shock, it was Ron. He looked so handsome in his faded, worn jeans and his orange Cudley Cannons t-shirt. When Hermione realized her mouth was open she closed it abruptly, trying not to offend Seamus.

Ron started at Hermione with the same amount of interest, not caring that Seamus was standing a centimeter next to her. Hermione was uncomfortable having Ron look at her like that, even though she liked it, with her boyfriends standing right next to her. "Lavender will be down in a minute," Hermione managed to choke out as Seamus put a arm securely around her.

Ron seemed to snap out of his daze, but still kept his eyes firmly placed on Hermione's beautiful form. "Okay, thanks," Ron said, "And by the same you look really beautiful"

Hermione smiled brightly, despite the fact that her boyfriend was standing right next to her. Hermione blushed when she realized this, "Thanks."

Ron nodded, smiling as he did so. He knew the impact he had on her. Seamus suddenly pulled Hermione towards the door. "Come on Hermione, let's go eat"

Hermione shot one more glace at Ron before she left with Seamus, he seemed sad, almost hurt. Hermione sighed, this wasn't getting any easier.

--

Lavender sat, watching as Ron glanced longingly after Hermione. Lavender sighed and continued to walk down the steps, hoping Ron would at least compliment her tonight. Ron smiled at her when she reached the bottom the stairs, but didn't say anything. She saw a few boys in the common room stare at her with their mouths open. Lavender tried to smiled back at Ron, but it didn't come out as big as she wanted in to. Lavender walked to Ron's side, "So where are we going?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I though you could pick"

Lavender sighed loudly, but Ron didn't seem to hear her. It always ended up like this where she one the one to pick the plans. She didn't even know why she wanted to go out with him in the first place. _Because he's unbelievingly cute_ her mind told her. But his personality wasn't much fun, but he was a good kisser. As far as Lavender was concerned, Hermione could have Ron if she wanted to.

--

Hermione laughed as Seamus pulled her forward, into a meadow by the Black Lake. "Where are we going?" she asked as he continued to pull her forward.

"We're going to eat dinner" he answered.

"Outside?"

Seamus nodded, a smile on his face. When Hermione turned away from Seamus she noticed they had stopped. Behind Seamus was a picnic table, piles of delicious looking food on top of it. Hermione put her hands over her mouth and stared at the table in surprise. Hermione dropped her hands and grabbed Seamus's hand, "It's beautiful Seamus! Thank you!"

Seamus laughed and pulled Hermione towards the table. Hermione still had her mouth open as she took a seat next to Seamus. Seamus raised an eyebrow, "What? Hasn't a guy ever done this for you before?"

Hermione blushed while shaking her head. "No, I've never really had a boyfriend. Well, there was Viktor, but I guess he hardly counts"

Seamus looked puzzled, "Why doesn't Krum count? You guess kissed didn't you?"

Hermione was surprised that he used the word Krum, she had gotten so used to _Vicky_. Then her shocked focused on his last sentence, "How did you know that he kissed me?"

Seamus shrugged, surprised Hermione didn't know already. "Well, that's why Ron went out with Lavender, I guess. He wouldn't shut up about it all night, and then the next day he was with Lavender. That's the only reason I could think of, why else would he be dating Lavender?"

Hermione was furious, no _outraged_. "_What_! He's dating Lavender because he found out that Viktor fucking attacked me!"

Seamus backed down on Hermione's harsh words; he probably shouldn't have said anything, now the date would be ruined. Hermione got up quickly from her chair, almost falling over in the process. "I'm sorry Seamus, I know this isn't your fault, but I need to have a _word_ with Ron. I'll see you later" Hermione kissed Seamus quickly on his mouth and was gone.

--

Ron sighed; so far this date with Lavender was boring. He never really was attracted to Lavender, but at least she would be happy on their dates. She hadn't even said a word so far. Their relationship was falling apart, that much Ron knew. He didn't have feelings for her and he had a gut feeling she felt the same way. Hermione was happy with Seamus, and he was about to be single again. This was going to be a great year, watching Hermione have eyes for someone other than him.

Ron turned to Lavender then, but she seemed to be deep in thought. He thought about saying something too her, to break the silence, but thought against it at the last moment.

After a few more moments of silence, Lavender seemed to clear her throat. We stopped at the same time and turned to look at each other. Lavender opened her mouth several times before her voice finally came out. "Ron…there's something I need to tell you--"

"Ronald Weasley!" a voice screamed from behind them, interrupting what Lavender was just about to say. Ron whipped around to see Hermione, sped walking towards the couple. Ron could hardly keep his eyes away from her, even though he knew she was furious about something. He almost trembled in fear at the look on her face, as she got closer to them. Hermione turned to look at Lavender for a moment, "Lavender, why don't you go meet Seamus down in that meadow by the Black Lake, I need to talk to Ronald alone"

Lavender nodded, not even looking in Ron's direction. Ron wanted to scream out to Lavender to make her stay, he needed a witness if Hermione was going to murder him. Hermione turned back to Ron as soon as Lavender was out of sight, Ron gulped. Hermione took a step closer to him, shoving him hard in his stone chest. Ron flinched, Hermione _was_ strong. "All of this was about _Viktor_!"

Ron was puzzled. "What are you talking about?" Ron managed to squeak out.

"You know what the bloody hell I'm talking about! You only went out with Lavender because you found out that Viktor _kissed_ me!"

Ron's white went white, she had found out. "Oh."

Hermione took another step closer, slamming her finger into his chest. Ron backed up a few steps. "Do you know that I cried for _days_ after I found out that you and Lavender were going out? Viktor meant nothing to me! He's just a friend--"

Ron took his chance in stepping forward to defend himself. "Just a friend? Are you kidding me Hermione? You and the bloody bloke snogged for Merlin's sake! That time I checked, friends don't do that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "_Viktor kissed me_! I didn't think of him like that! But I guess he thought of _me_ like that! After he kissed me, I explained to him that I didn't like him that way, and he said it was okay. Now we're just _friends_, nothing more!"

It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't believe you Hermione. If you didn't like the bloke, why did you go to the ball with him?"

Hermione stepped down, "Because the guy I liked didn't see me that way. He didn't even know I was a girl"

"What stupid idiot wouldn't know you're a girl?" Ron asked, furious, "wait, what guy did you like? Harry?"

Hermione almost laughed, "No, not Harry. But Harry knows him"

Ron was definitely confused now. "Who?"

"You, you bloody idiot!" Hermione yelled, trying to make her point.

"Don't call me a bloody idiot!" Then it seemed to finally dawn on Ron. "You liked me?"

Hermione nodded, her face down hiding her blush. Ron looked down at the girl he loved, she had feelings for him too. Well, she at least did at some point. Ron took a quick step forward and gathered Hermione in his arms and pressed his lips forcefully to her own. Hermione squealed in surprise, but didn't break the kiss. Ron lifted Hermione off the ground and pulled her as close to him as he could manage. Ron's hands fitted around Hermione's small waist and kissed her harder. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and replied with as more enthusiasm as he did. They were kissing each other so forcefully that they both toppled over, Ron's back hitting the grass. They broke apart as quickly as it had started. Hermione gasped and pulled away from him, lifting her of the ground, Ron was smiling brightly.

Hermione walked away slowly, knowing she didn't want to leave, but to kiss Ron again. Ron got up from the ground, "Pretty powerful first kiss, huh?"

Hermione shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Ron, we both have someone else, this isn't right!"

Ron chuckled and moved closer to put his arm around Hermione, "Hermione, it's okay. Lavender and I are about to break up, things aren't going so well for us"

Hermione pulled away from Ron, "Yeah, but what about Seamus?"

Ron looked hurt, "What about him? Everyone knows we belong to together, it's his own fault for getting involved"

Hermione shook her head again, "I like him Ron! I like him a lot! I can't do that to him!"

Ron backed away from Hermione, hurt showing everywhere on his face. "I though you liked me?"

Hermione walked forward to hug Ron, the tears now falling. "I do, Ron I truly do, but I couldn't do that to Seamus, not now"

Ron pulled away from Hermione's hug. "Then where does that leave us?"

"I don't know. Ron, please don't be mad. _Please_ understand" Hermione begged, her tears falling faster and faster.

Ron walked backwards, away from Hermione is disgust. "Oh, I understand Hermione. I understand that you love that bastard! No, Hermione it's okay, you be with him. But just remember, I'm not going to be here for you when he dumps your ass for Lavender after we brake up"

With that Ron was gone, leaving Hermione crying on the ground.

--

A/N: Well, that was a depressing ending:( But don't worry, more happy stuff is coming soon! I don't know when I'll post a new chapter, since I'd posted this one put pretty quickly. I want to post new chapters for my other stories, but you never know, there may be another chapter by this weekend:)

Review maybe?


End file.
